Strawberry And Vanilla
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: "Finn Hudson, what are you doing in a tree!" A Finn/Quinn oneshot one because, well, I can :D Fuinn forever!


***Hey! So, I wrote this a few days ago, and wasn't really sure whether or not I wanted to post it, but then I just thought "why not?" It's in third person POV, and I hope you like it enough to review! :D***

Finn looked down at Rachel's sleeping form as she clung to his chest and smiled a bit. Rachel had snuck into Finn's attic-like bedroom earlier that night, and had basically gabbed Finn's ears off until she feel asleep. She was pretty when she slept, though. Her mouth wasn't moving and her lips were all shiny, kind of like her hair. Rachel shifted a ton, letting go of Finn completely and throwing herself on the other side of Finn's bed. Her hair went mad in the process, fanning out all over Finn's shirt and face. While carefully trying to pluck Rachel's soft hair from his face, he suddenly felt his throat constrict and nostrils burn.

Gasping for even a tiny bit of air, he jumped quickly out of the bed and grabbed a bottle of water on his nearby dresser. Gulping about half of the water down, he felt his trachea loosen up and nostrils settle down. Leaning on the dresser for support, he took long breaths as he thought about what had just happened. It was odd, foregin to Finn. He correctly thinks it was an allergy attack and begins to wrack his brain for the cause of it. He only knew of a few things that made him act that way: cats, dandelions, Kurt's body wash (don't ask), strawberries, bee stings...wait! Strawberries. Yes, he could smell the sickenengly sweet odor wafting through the room.

It must be Rachel, or her shampoo rather. He had never been that close to her (or at least her hair) before, so he never really noticed it until now. But now that he could, he would do anything to get rid of it. Of course he didn't want to get Rachel up and make her leave...okay, well he kind of did, but he wasn't going to do that. He likes his eyes not clawed out of their sockets, thank you very much. He chugged down the rest of the water bottle and began searching for ways to douse the smell.

He went down the hallway to the bathroom and took the Glade thing that his mom had plugged into the outlet and transferred it to his room. That's a start. While he was in the bathroom, he also picked up some air freshener and covered everything but the spout of it while he sprayed it so that he wouldn't wake her up. He took a deep breath after knowing he had done all he was able to for the time being, but in the last few seconds of that heave, he noticed the fruity smell still trying to escape from underneath the masks Finn had created. There wasn't really anything he could do but try to ignore it. Five months of dating Rachel told him that he could pretty much tune anything out.

Grabbing his thick old iPod, he went and sat in the seat the farthest away from the brunette's form, which was also luckily right next to the Glade plug-in. Those things last forever. Just as some random song came on and he was thinking about how to convince his mom to wash his sheets even though she washed them, like, two days ago, the scented outlet released a scent. It wasn't too sweet, it was perfect. Light, airy, and comfortable for Finn. The scent quickly became uncomfortable for him when he realized exactly what the fresh smell was: vanilla.

He shut his eyes and took a inhaled a nose-full of the delicious smelling fragrance and preteneded. He pretended for a moment that that beautiful blonde cheerleader was the one lying in his bed, holding onto Finn's chest.

Everything Quinn Fabray owned always smelled like vanilla; her hair, her perfume, her clothes, Finn even suspects her deodorant carried traces of the tribal incense. Finn could never get enough of it, it just smelled so _good_. Trying to inhale to miraged fragrance had the football player gasping on strawberry again. He choked on it, thus bringing him back to reality. He breathed deeply, again feeling better. Then, he looked to his girlfriend, who was still sleeping peacefully on his bed, releasing the stench all over his sheets and pillows. Finn chose not to focus on that for now and instead decided to focus on Rachel.

It saddened him when he figured out that the diva wasn't really missing his prescense next to her. In fact, Finn's pretty sure she's sleeping deeper now that he's not in the bed with her.

"She never was good at sharing." He whispered almost inaudibly to himself. He couldn't but think about how his last love was the exact opposite. Lots of nights she'd saunter up to his room with barely visible tear tracks on her beautifully rosy cheeks, still worrying about all the baby drama. Finn would comfort her by simply letting her sleep in there with him. She never fell asleep with her arms clutched around her boyfriend, but she never needed to. Her slender arms always found their way there on their own, like a set of magnets. The story was different with the girl that was currently lying in his bed. She had to fall alseep that way, with her arms clutching Finn like a teddy bear. A teddy bear that wasn't hers. The brown-haired teen couldn't help but compare him and Rachel to magnets, too. But, they were a different kind of magnets. Like those really cheap ones you buy at the dollar store that you put on the fridge, and then they stick for a while, but eventually just fall off.

Finn can't help but think the reason they fall off is because there's a stronger magnet out there that he needs to hold onto in order to stick to anything. And the boy was almost positive that the high maintenance girl with a superiority complex sleeping in his bed wasn't the magnet for him. Finn was suspecting that the magnet was an equally high-maintenance girl that always made him feel like kind of an idiot, but he loved her anyways. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was still in love with Quinn. The fact is, he never stopped.

He heard stirring in the form of ruffling and slight groans from Rachel. The darkness outside was getting weaker, being overcome with light. Seconds later, Rachel Berry opened her eyes, her brown orbs beaming brightly.

"Finn." She breathed, dancing over to him with such grace that swans would be jealous. Finn held his breath as the petite girl peppily perched herself on his lap. With his height, her healty scalp was right in front of his face. _Great_.

"Morning." He said halfheartedly with a smile to match. Rachel didn't seem to notice, and instead had a mask of worry gracing her features.

"Why didn't you stay with me? Did you feel sick, or?" Rachel asked, placing her hands all over his face.

"They smell like strawberry, too." He muttered barely under under his breath, but Rachel's highly perceptible.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Um, I just wanted to watch you sleep, I guess." He said with that smae fake smile on his lips. Rachel's grin stretched from ear to ear as she threw herself at him, attacking his lips with a ravenous kiss. He tried to relax and kiss her back at first, but the smell...he just couldn't. He stood up, momentarily taking the girl with her until she sat herself back down on the char and looked up at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I just, can't do this!" He muttered, mor to himself than Rachel.

"Can't do what?" Rachel asked as she smoothed out the bottom of her ruffly pink dress.

"This whole thing, Rachel! it just doesn't feel right." Finn explained to the girl, his voice a gentle tone. Rachel's eyes immediately got watery, and she brought her feet up on the chair to clutch them.

"W-Why?" She stuttered. He knew that even though she wasn't looking at him, she was crying. Finn didn't want to do this, break her heart, but he couldn't risk not breaking hers by breaking his own in the process.

"Because," He began, just letting the words fly out of his mouth, "You smell like strawberry." The boy immediately felt like an idiot looking upon Rachel's confused face as a big, fat tear rolled down her cheek.

"You said you loved me." She whispered, looking down at her now tear-stained dress. Finn placed his huge hands on either of her knees, causing the diva to look up at him again.  
"And Rachel, I do. But I'm not _in love _with you, you know?" He asked her.

"You're in love with Quinn." She stated. Finn did nothing but probably look really guiltily at her, because she just stood up slowly. She placed a careful kiss on his cheek, and then wordlessly walked out of his bedroom. He kept his eye on her until she was visible no more, and he felt like a huge, strawberry-smelling weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Smiling a bit, he then realized that what he had to do now was get that beautiful blonde cheerleader to sleep next to him at night again and make his clothes smell like vanilla again and stuff.

He put on a pair of jeans along with a T-Shirt that smelled exactly like the girl he was wanting right now, and began to plan a way to get her back...

* * *

Quinn was sitting in her room back in her home again, her fingers fleety flipping through pages of her Spanish notebook. A loose page scraped against her index finger, bloodying it up in a second.

"Papercut." She hissed. As she bandaged the injury by her white wooden vanity, Quinn began to hear a noise. It was like a light thudding coming from outside, like rocks hitting her window. The girl felt a pang of sadness upon remembering how an old acquaintance of hers used to toss rocks at her window every now again just to tell her goodnight. She shook the reminder off, although it was still lingering in her mind and heart, and went over to the window. She opened it, thinking it might be Sam, or Puck trying to escape from juvie...again, but she wasn't expecting to see _him_ there. "Finn." She breathed.

Sure enough, the lanky football player was seated casually at the end of the gigantic tree branch that was perfectly levelled with her window.

"Hey." He said in that quiet whisper that he used to only talk to her in. Quinn had figured now he was using it to chat up Rachel Berry, or to coherce Santana into another night at a motel room, but here he was, using it for _her_ again. And at that, Quinn couldn't help but smile. Her smile faded again when she realized that Finn was outside her house. Sitting in a tree. At eleven o' clock at night.

"Finn Hudson, what are you doing in a tree?" She whisper-yelled at the boy, and for a quick moment it felt like they were dating again. With him doing something stupid and her yelling at him at how obviously stupid said something was to do. It may not seem like it, but to the both of them, it felt right.

Finn stood up on the thick branch, and Quinn eyed him with a harsh venom evident that could kill Finn twice over, but he had to do this.

"I came to get you back." He announced, lifting his jean-jacketed arms up towards the sky. Finn's already proud smile got even more dignified as he saw the glimmer in Quinn's eyes turn to water. He could almost feel her heart swell inside her tiny chest.

"Why?" She asked, trying to sound calm, but they both heard the crack in her voice. Finn plopped down at the end of the brance, right by Quinn's window. His feet were dangling over the ground as he spoke.

"Because, you don't smell like strawberries." He explained. Something must've gotten lost in translation, as the blonde raised an inquiring eyebrow at him. "Well, you see," He stammered, "I figured out that Rachel kind of smelled like strawberries last night, and I'm allergic, so I took my mom's plugin thing from the bathroom, and it smelled like vanilla, which reminded me of you, 'case you always smell like vanilla-"

Finn was cut off when his soon-to-be-reinstated girlfriend grabbed his face and pulled him in for a sweet, vanilla scented kiss.

***So? Did I do better than the last oneshot? I sure hope so! It's always good to know your writing is improving :) Anyways please please please PLEASE review!***


End file.
